


The Man In The Mirror

by adversarya



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Abuse, Experimental, Gen, free form, origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adversarya/pseuds/adversarya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first man you killed was your father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man In The Mirror

**The first man you killed was your father.**

" _You know, it's your fault. Your. Fucking. Fault." Gesturing violently towards you, the rum splashes on the floor and onto your shoes._

" _That's not true."_

_He takes another swig of rum._

" _What did you say?"_

_Not angry yet, but almost there._

" _That's_ not  _true."_

_Hesitant, but sure._

_Chuckling. He shakes the bottle. Empty. He throws it at you. You duck. It shatters against the wall behind you._

" _WHAT DID YOU SAY?"_

_He's approaching you now, but you don't back away._

_(Not this time.)_

" _THAT'S!_ NOT!  _TRUE!"_

**You killed her too.**

_She is floating. Her eyes are closed._

_Mom?_

_Her lips are blue._

_Mom?_

_You prod her arm lightly._

_Mom?_

_She feels cold and stiff._

_Mom?_

_You push her slightly._

_Mom?_

_She sways back and forth._

**He killed you.**

_You are not in the mirror. He pounds on the door and it shakes._

_You are not in the mirror. Where are you? You touch your face._

_The_ thing  _in the mirror touches his._

**The Joker was born.**

_You draw your hand back. Red. The smell of iron. You reach for the mirror._

_Your bloody fingers meet his._

_He smiles at you._

_You are not smiling._

_The door breaks._

**He liked knives.**

" _Come back here, you little fucker!"_

_Door slams. Lock clicks._

_You rest your forehead against the wood._

_You shake with your heartbeat._

_The blade slices through the door._

_You stumble back._

**Now you like knives too.**

**Author's Note:**

> I previously posted this fanfiction on FanFiction under the same username (actressen). So no, I am not plagiarizing myself. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
